


no un regalo común (de los que no sé abrir, delante de mucha gente)

by diazevan



Series: spanish songs belong to buddie! [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan
Summary: “Is this is a card?”“It’s a bank account.” His smile is hesitant because really, just because he knows it’s the perfect gift for Eddie doesn’t that Eddie will take it in a good way.  He sees how Eddie’s whole face turns into pure confusion, but before he can ask anything, Buck takes a deep breath, steadying his erratic heart, so he can get out all that he wants to say like he rehearsed. “This is not charity, or pity. This is the complete opposite of that.”orBuck gives a gift that is also, a confesion.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: spanish songs belong to buddie! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616716
Comments: 17
Kudos: 279





	no un regalo común (de los que no sé abrir, delante de mucha gente)

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK HELLO. 
> 
> Also, like always, thanks the lovely [nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki) for the beta and the eternal love ♥ AND THE BUDDIE DISCORD FOR THE INSPIRATION  
> Song title and whole thing inspiration: El regalo más grande, by Tiziano Ferro.

“I thought I should do this in private.”

The party for Eddie’s birthday had been lovely, but Buck had waited all day for the moment they were both alone to give him his gift. Not because he was ashamed of it - far from it, he felt proud to have found exactly what his partner needed - but it was still something _huge_ in importance. So there he was, sitting on the couch with his best friend beside him.

When he passed the enveloped to him, Eddie gave him a perfect raised eyebrow, but opened with a smile on his lips.

“Is this is a card?”

“It’s a bank account.” His smile is hesitant because really, just because he knows it’s the perfect gift for Eddie doesn’t that Eddie will take it in a good way. He sees how Eddie’s whole face turns into pure confusion, but before he can ask anything, Buck takes a deep breath, steadying his erratic heart, so he can get out all that he wants to say like he rehearsed. “This is not charity, or pity. This is the complete opposite of that.”

Even while he is talking, Buck can see the exact moment Eddie sees the amount of money. His eyes go comically wide; like they are threatening to pop out of his face.

“This is me, giving you a little peace of mind.” His voice is soft, but full of some many things that he had been too scared to name until this moment. Now? It feels easy, natural, to say everything that is in his heart. “This is me, promising you that no matter what happens, Christopher is going to be taken care of, and honestly man this is as much a gift for myself as it is for you.”

Because knowing that no matter where life takes them, even if Buck isn’t around him, he is now sure that his little man will have something to protect him and his needs. His eyes focus back on Eddie and _fuck_ , there are tears in his eyes. He is not supposed to make him cry on his birthday, what kind of asshole is he?

“We can discuss it,” he adds quickly, but Buck realizes that no, he doesn’t want to take it back, none of it. “But this money, Eddie… This money is not mine anymore, this is Christopher’s and yours. This is for your family.”

Something appears then in Eddie’s expression, like that last phrase caught his attention, so much sp to pull him out of looking at the papers in his hands. And Buck doesn’t understand because how can Eddie not see it? That everything that he is, everything that he owns, belongs to him and Chris since that first hug he got to witness? They are Buck’s whole heart and he is so happy he gets to share moments with them, even when they always leave him wishing for more.

Just because he can and because he is apparently putting all on the line, Buck grabs Eddie’s hand, getting some courage at the way Eddie’s fingers move between his own.

“You have given me everything I could ever ask for.” He didn’t plan to confess like this, or at all, happy to have whatever Eddie he could give, but now the words are coming out of his lips quickly and he can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, it’s the perfect time. “A best friend, a support and a _home._ ” A love for a lifetime. “And I know how much you worry, if something were to happen to you, so I guess this is my way to give back to you. To remind you that I _listen_ and that I’m always gonna have your back.” 

There is silence for a couple of seconds, and Buck is already moving his hand away, because maybe Eddie needs a moment? But as soon as he tries, there is a force moving him forward and then…

Eddie is kissing him. 

After one long, agonizing moment where Buck has no idea what is happening, he kisses him back with everything he has because he is pretty sure the sky's gonna fall on his head at any moment. Nothing good ever happens to him without a price, and this kiss? Probably gonna cost him a full supply of bad things and still be _fucking worth it_. 

“You _are_ my family.” Eddie’s voice is so soft, softer than anything else he had ever heard and it takes Buck’s brain a little bit to comprehend the words. When it does, he can focus on the way his partner’s eyes are so bright, so full of everything Buck is feeling. “Don’t ever count yourself out of that.” 

He doesn’t realize he is crying until Eddie’s fingers clean the tears on his cheek and it makes him giggly, because they are both a certificated mess at this point, but Buck has never felt so good, so centered on something. 

“Really? Cause I could use some shirts and with that money? I’m going right to Adidas,” Buck quipped.

Eddie rolls his eyes, but there is too much amusement for it to actually have any heat in it. It only makes Buck’s heart grow even more, if it’s possible. 

Next year’s gift is gonna be a pain in the ass, considering how hard it is going to be to top this. 

Maybe he should start searching for rings already, just to be prepared. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at diaz-evan on tumblr!


End file.
